ஐ Lo que tú comprendes del amor ஐ
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: El que te quiere comprenderá tres cosas de ti: el dolor detrás de tu sonrisa, el amor detrás de tu rabia y las razones detrás de tu silencio. Sai e Ino comprenden poco a poco lo que ellos sienten./Con dedicatoria especial.


**_Disclaimer:_** _La serie llamada_ **Naruto** _pertenece al genio llamado_ **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Yo solo me presto de sus personajes para expresar **mi amor** a su arte.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 _El que te quiere comprenderá tres cosas de ti: el dolor detrás de tu sonrisa, el amor detrás de tu rabia y las razones detrás de tu silencio._

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

* * *

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **Lo que tú comprendes del amor**

 **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

* * *

 **...**

...

 **...**

—

* * *

 ** _»El dolor detrás de tu sonrisa…_**

* * *

Cuando Ino pensaba en Sai, llegaba a su mente su extraña sonrisa.

Ella antes opinaba que Sai era un tipo extraño, pero muy atractivo. Incluso lo parecido que era a Sasuke le sorprendió en un principio. Ella no evitó ponerlo en su lista de _«Chicos que eran de su buen gusto»_.

Sai quedó en aquella lista un buen tiempo, claro que Sasuke y otros chicos apuestos, que habían captado sus celestes ojos por ahí, también. Aunque Sasuke y Sai lideraban aquella lista. Ni ella se explicaba el porqué exacto…podía ser el gran misterio que ambos le causaban o aquella seriedad de ambos. Ella en realidad quería tratar con ellos.

Cuando entró en contacto con los pensamientos de Sai, ella se sintió atrapada. Sai empezó a entrar en su corazón lentamente desde aquella vez.

Luego de unos cuantos sucesos, ella descubrió que Sai era más que un tipo extraño y atractivo. Ella descubrió _el dolor detrás de una sonrisa falsa._

Y para ella fue imposible no entregar su gran cariño para aquel.

* * *

 ** _»El amor detrás de tu rabia…_**

* * *

Sai no comprendía el porqué Ino se encontraba tan enojada. Incluso se puso a revisar varios libros que trataban de la ira. Él intentó en varias oportunidades averiguarlo; pero Ino mostraba señales claras, hasta para él, que no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Hizo un acopio de recuerdos, antes de que Ino se mostrara extraña y realmente furiosa.

—Si serás, Sai —Sakura rueda los ojos ante lo descrito por su compañero de equipo—. Está claro. Lo sabes incluso tú: la ofendiste.

—¿La ofendí? —pregunta con duda. No recuerda haberla ofendido. Él solo recuerda haberle respondido a una pregunta, formulada por ella.

Sakura suelta un suspiro.

—Me dices que ella te preguntó si te había gustado la cita que tuvieron…

—No me gustó, es la verdad — vuelve a repetirlo.

Sakura siente pena y algo de enojo por Sai. Se aguanta en no darle un buen golpe.

—Pero no debiste decirle ello —explica—. Ino te lo dijo en buena manera.

—¿Quieres decir que debí mentirle?

—¿En serio no te gustó? —pregunta Sakura, incómoda.

Sai toma su mentón, como si pensara las palabras que soltaría a continuación.

—No.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —trata de averiguar ella.

—No estoy seguro —dice—, pero ella no era la misma…

Sakura se interesa por aquello.

—¿Cómo «no la misma»?

—Ella cambió su manera de ser aquella vez —explica él.

Sakura sospecha, pero prefiere no decirle nada a Sai por proteger a su amiga. Sin embargo, ella le formula otra pregunta:

—Y tú…—duda—, ¿quieres dejar así las cosas?

Sai siente que aquella pregunta le da justo en un punto que desconoce. No, realmente él quiere volver a tratar con Ino, él quiere saber más de ella, quiere saber porqué ella lo hizo sentir consolado aquella vez que se sintió perdido. Sakura lo observa entre curiosa y triste.

—He intentado de todo, pero ella parece no querer saber nada más de mí.

Sakura sabe que Ino se enojaría mucho si ella se mete, así que solo le da unos cuantos consejos a Sai. Más no puede.

Sai camina mucho cerca de la Florería de los Yamanaka, pero no se atreve a acercarse mucho. La última vez que lo hizo, Ino le tiró muchas cosas a la cara, causándole algo de daño.

Se rinde y entra a un bar que se encuentra cerca de la Florería Yamanaka. Dentro no se esperaba encontrarse con Shikamaru. El último le da una calada a su cigarrillo.

Sai se sienta a su costado, pide «algo muy fuerte». El Nara nota la voz, y voltea a reconocerlo.

—Sai.

La bebida llega de inmediato frente al artista y se la toma de un trago antes de saludar a Shikamaru. Otra llega para Shikamaru, y él también la toma de un trago.

Parece ser que no es la primera que toma el Nara.

* * *

…

—Problemáticas, las mujeres lo son —responde con la voz algo cantarina el genio.

Sai nota que la vista se le hace doble, pero se siente muy muy feliz. No sabe qué más decir, así que solo escucha lo que Shikamaru suelta. Sai logra entender que Shikamaru tuvo una discusión con Temari, pero lo demás no logra entenderlo.

—Ella se enoja, y uno no entiende lo que quiere —abraza a Sai con compañerismo, el último siente empatía—. Es imposible, que me dan ganas de llorar…

Shikamaru lo suelta y se tumba hacia la mesa y llora de verdad.

Sai decide bajar, pero el piso se le hace muy inestable. Pero lo logra. Shikamaru continúa gimiendo y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, entre ellas escucha el nombre de Temari.

—Vamos —lo intenta bajar y lo lleva con él.

La casa de Ino queda cerca, y sin pensarlo, porque no puede, camina arrastrando a Shikamaru hacia ella. Shikamaru continúa balbuceando.

 _«Yo… le, le… pregunté a mi viejo: "¿Por qué te ca-casaste con una proble-blemática como mamá?" Y mira, yo es-estoy muy enamorado de Temari»_

—¿Cómo es-estás seguro? —pregunta Sai. La cabeza le quiere explotar. Jura nunca más tomar. Aunque no en ese exceso.

—¿Có-cómo dices? —Shikamaru reemplaza sus quejas por risas, que salen escandalosas para un tipo como él. —¡Por ella estoy así!

—Pe-pero si tomamos por nuestra propia cuenta —dice Sai.

Shikamaru no le responde, Sai nota que se encuentra dormido.

Toca a duras penas el timbre de los Yamanaka. Ino sale de su residencia y lo que encuentra la deja atónita.

Cuando Sai logra despertar, la cabeza aún le duele. No comprende qué hace en aquel lugar ni cómo llegó. Tampoco lo reconoce. Pero el olor a lavanda invade sus fosas nasales. Se incorpora y observa dónde se encuentra.

—Qué dolor más fastidioso —escucha una voz, la de Shikamaru.

—Sai —lo llama—, ¿cómo llegamos a casa de Ino?

La pregunta le hace abrir los ojos.

Antes de preguntar si escuchó bien, la mencionada se asoma por el umbral de aquella habitación. Sai queda más pálido de lo que es. Ino abre sus labios para decir algo:

—Shikamaru —dice, sin ni siquiera mirar a Sai—, no le diré nada a tu mamá, por ello puedes estar tranquilo.

El aludido asiente y se levanta de la cama donde está. Aún se siente algo desorientado. Hace un acopio de ideas y comprende su situación. Se pasa una mano por el rostro. Él no pierde el control de aquella manera, se siente avergonzado. Se despide de Ino. Todo pasa en cámara lenta para Sai, que aún no se levanta de donde está.

Ni bien Shikamaru se va, Ino regresa hacia él.

—Si te sigues sintiendo mal, puedes quedarte un rato más —dice, sin mirarle a los ojos—. Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ino da media vuelta.

—Ino

Ella se queda quieta. Escuchar su nombre en Sai le produce un cosquilleo.

—Y-yo lo siento —agrega ella—no pude dejarte tirado en la puerta de mi casa.

—Ino —vuelve a decir él.

—Si te sientes incómodo, puedes irte. Yo no volveré a…

—Ino —Sai piensa solo en detenerla, quiere verla y quiere sacarse algo de él que no entiende. Ino se queda callada y ello le desespera. Ella tampoco le da la cara y ello le pone nervioso.

—Yo he tomado ayer así por ti —las palabras se le salen, pero es lo que piensa. Es lo que siente. Es lo que entiende.

Ino se sorprende ante aquella confesión. No sabe qué decir.

—Perdóname —agrega él.

Ino voltea, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de él.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta ella, con un temblor en su voz.

—No lo sé, no entiendo nada de todo esto —responde él—. Pero hay algo que entiendo muy bien, y es que quiero seguir a tu lado. Ser tu amigo.

Ino se emociona. Con Sai las cosas se descolocan, y para ella, aquello fue una sorpresa la primera vez. Es tan diferente al enamoramiento que sintió por Sasuke durante su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Quiere a Sai, lo quiere demasiado y cualquier cosas que tenga que ver con él la lleva a extremos.

—Pero no vuelvas a tomar así —le sugiere ella, con un esbozo de sonrisa en faz.

—De acuerdo. Tampoco me gusta el licor.

Ella se voltea nuevamente para salir de la habitación.

—Ino…

Él parece pensar en algo.

—¿Sí?

—Tú te enojaste así porque _hay amor detrás de tu rabia_ , ¿cierto?

Aquello la toma por sorpresa. No sabe qué decir…como si hubiera perdido la facultad del habla.

—Lo leí en un libro…aunque Sakura una vez me dijo que los libros no dicen nada, pero-

—Y ¿si te digo que sí? —La respuesta de Ino lo toma desprevenido. Ino se encuentra completamente sonrojada.

Sai solo piensa en dibujarla en ese mismo instante.

—Qué bueno —Sai sonríe sinceramente y con los ojos cerrados. Ino lo observa apenada. — Por alguna razón, esto me hace muy feliz, belleza.

* * *

 ** _»Las razones detrás de tu silencio…_**

* * *

Sai no comprendía porqué Ino no decía nada. Aquello lo preocupó y se sintió algo desesperado.

—Ino…

Los ojos de Ino se humedecieron, Sai se levantó del piso, donde se encontraba arrodillado hasta entonces.

La rubia soltó un chillido escandaloso y lo abrazó.

—¡Estaba esperando este día, tonto! —gritó ella, aún abrazándolo—. Yo en serio…

Entonces Sai entendió todo.

Ino no podia seguir hablando porque lloraba como una niña.

—Sé mi esposa, belleza —le susurró él, abrazándola más. Ino solo asintió repetidamente. El aroma de Ino lo alegraba tanto. Él sonreía sinceramente. Ino le hacía sonreír de verdad.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

* * *

Me costó un ovario este shot. xD

Yo sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me esforcé. Ino y Sai se me hacen complicados y espero (le rezo a Kami), que no se me hayan salido del ICC. También espero que no se me haya pasado un error.

Me encantan ellos. Muchísimo.

Este shot va dedicado para _**Diana Brief**_. Creéme, linda, que siempre quise regalarte algo por tu cariño, por tu amistad y por ser tan hermosa. Pese a que intenté varias veces en el pasado, no me salía nada para dedicártelo.

Te adoro.

Espero que te guste al menos un poquito.

Besos, hermosa.

Y gracias a los que se pasen, espero que les guste mi mugre. ¡Gracias de antemano!


End file.
